Challenge
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Recueil de tous les challenges que j'ai fait :)
1. Chapter 1

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est encore moi! J'ai pas fini de vous embêter :3 Alors voici le premier drabble, qui date d'hier soir (De ce matin? xD) _

_Bref, je vous laisse lire :)_

_Thème : Du McGibbs, relation père/fils ou amicale, avec les mots "café", "cheval", grince", "vert", et "joli", en 200 mots ou plus._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Jour pour jour. Tristesse pour tristesse.<p>

Un an qu'elle, que Ziva était partie. Qu'elle les avait quittée pour Israël, pour sa nouvelle vie.

Un an que Tony se noyait dans sa tristesse, espérant qu'elle reviendrait, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Un an que lui, Gibbs ne dormait presque plus. Il passait ses nuits à poncer son bateau tout en buvant du bourbon, et en repensant au bon vieux temps. Le temps de l'équipe, la vraie équipe, au complet.

Un an que McGee prenait sur lui, pour soutenir le reste de l'équipe. Un an qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui, un an qu'il était devenu leur bouée de sauvetage.

Un an qu'il aurait du avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Juste eux deux. Gibbs et McGee.

Juste une conversation. La plus importante.

C'est sur ces pensées sinistre que Gibbs s'avança vers le Starbuck, pour commander le même café que depuis un an.

Pour "bien" commencer sa journée, enfin faire semblant.

* * *

><p>Il était arrivé au bureau en premier.<p>

Et maintenant que la journée était terminée, que McGee était sur le point de partir, il se décida à aller lui parler.

A lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils étaient et seraient toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Que lui aussi avait le droit de pleurer, de montrer ses sentiments.

De ne plus se sentir obliger de porter le poids de l'équipe sur ses épaules.

De ne plus être ce cavalier sans cheval et sans armure.

De ne plus s'empêcher de vivre, tout simplement.

De ne plus montrer ce joli sourire, ce visage de façade.

De ne plus être dans le mensonge, le déni.

D'être vert de rage s'il en avait besoin.

Et il en avait besoin, ça se sentait.

En tout cas pour quelqu'un connaissant le vrai McGee.

Le McGee du temps de Ziva.


	2. Aïe Pas Deux, y en a pas deux

Petit challenge qui fait approximativement moins de 150 mots comme prévu initialement (c'est-à-dire qu'il en fait 452 ^^) en réponse au thème : "en 150 mots maximum pourquoi Gibbs se voit obliger de faire une conférence sur l'Ipad devant un groupe d'adolescents" de Pbg.

Os assez étrange puisque écrit en direct sur gmail ;)

Alors oui, certes, je n'ai absolument pas vraiment respecté le thème, mais bon... Mdr!

Allez lire celui des filles à cette adresse : topic/113324/104541222/3/#108688197 :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Mais qui m'a donné cette bande d'adolescents puérils ! pesta Gibbs intérieurement en se retournant vers la-dite bande. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être à ce point idiot.<p>

-Mais c'est pas ma faute! s'écria un petit blond (qui a cette tête en jeune : album/D20120228/839783_XBUUIEGK2WH1GRAVAEI2DI5GLWSYPP_steve_H155645_ ) en direction de ses "ex-amis". "Ex-amis" qui lancèrent un regard noir dans sa direction, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Gibbs.

-Eh bien, si ce n'est pas ta faute, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet ordinateur plat?

Les ados lancèrent un regard blasé vers Gibbs, tout en lui rétorquant en chœur : -Un Ipad m'sieur, ça s'appelle un Ipad!

-Bien. Oui. Donc, cet Aïe Pas deux, comme vous dite, ne s'est pas cassé tout seul?

Un nouveau regard blasé des jeunes, puis des soupirs lui répondirent. Gibbs leur lança un de ses regard noir que lui seul possédait, ce qui eu comme effet de les faire frissonner.

-Bah, vous voyez le monsieur là-bas? commença le petit blond nommé Danno. Le Monsieur tout grand avec les yeux verts? D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, ce ne sont pas ses vrais yeux : il a dû les voler à quelqu'un d'autre, puis les repeindre parce qu'ils sont vraiment magnifiques! Et ben je l'ai vu, il allait voler deux ordinateurs! J'en suis sûr! Il avait deux ordinateurs super grands et super beaux et super bien et super puissants et super pas à lui! Parce que personne ne peut avoir deux ordinateurs comme ça! Déjà que pour en avoir un il faut être super méga extra fort en informatique, alors deux! Et donc le monsieur il a volé les ordinateurs et il les a pris et il est parti avec et quand il s'est levé...

Devant le silence du jeune blond, Gibbs demanda : "Eh bien, que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il s'est levé?"

-Eh ben j'ai voulu sauver le monde en arrêtant ce merveilleux méchant et...

-Et?

-Et je lui ai lancé dessus le premier objet qui m'est passé sous la main, c'est-à-dire...

-Cet Aïe Pas Deux, compléta Gibbs en soupirant de désespoir.

A ce moment, un autre jeune homme, plus grand, plus musclé et surtout plus brun (du style lui en ado : ) intervint en se levant et se mettant au niveau de Gibbs :

-Et cet imbécile est tellement pas-doué qu'il a lâché l'Ipad ou "Aïe Pas Deux" pour les vieux avant de le lancer sur cet agent qui n'est absolument pas un voleur.

"C'est sûrement un Geek" ajouta-t-il à l'intention du petit blond.

Vous vous doutez sans doute que ce blâme envers Gibbs ne laissa pas ce dernier sans voix, et que ce ne fut pas sans incidence, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
